Alexi23
Alexi23 is a creator on Spore, a small member of the Sporum. Alexi23 is currently an semi-active member, residing on the alt account Morei. Sporum Activity Alexi was never really active and all his posts he's made are deleted. Starting Out Joining and Exploring Alexi joined Feb 16, 2009 right after his 10th birthday. Originally he was to join earlier but due to having a shit computer he was delayed for quite a while. For at least 2 months he was not aware of the active community around him. After a while he started exploring the community and made friends through his warrior cats and original character creations. One of his closest friends from his start was Rapterswing. For almost two years Alexi went along with a normal life on Spore, until somewhise in late 2010 (possibly November) when he joined the ADL. It is unknown how he discovered the organization, but from speculation it was probably through Rapterswing. he quickly befriended Aidan98 and the leader of the group, Meekota. December 26-27th, 2010. The day after Christmas, a fight (well, if you want to call it that) started between Alexi and Meekota. Later Aidan98 got pulled in with it. From the little information that is still up, apprently Meekota said he would be shutting down the ADL. When hearing this Alexi went over to Rapterswing and Aidan (though Aidan did not see it until later that night). Alexi made 3 creations showing his anger towards Meekota, along with the comments of his companions agreeing with him. One of Meekota's comments on the creation "why Meekota" by Alexi23 shows Meekota admitting to the whole thing being a joke. The day immediately after the fight, Alexi woke up to see a new name. Sharples63 was a name that had been leaving comments on his creations. Whethis or not he was lured in by the fight of the previous day is unknown. None of Sharples comments can be found though and there is a chance that Alexi deleted them when he received them. After making a capslocked creation to say he had blocked Sharples he then made two "happy" creations to say that he was thankful for having Sharples being his first downrater. As the night continued Alexi continued to make creations on Sharples to update the current situation. At one point all the happy confident creations stopped and a creation titled "please no sharples dont ban me!" which had Alexi begging to not be banned by Sharples. there is a chance Sharples threatened and made witty comments towards Alexi, but it is unknown since every comment from him is now gone. After much talk with his friends he made a creation explaining that when a report is sent it is checked to see if you did anything bad and since he didnt do anything bad, he didn't care. whether or not it was completely true at the time, Alexi was never banned anyways. A Break After that, Alexi kept low and made creations for his own RP Pack. That lasted up until January 17, 2011. Meekota yet again caused another disagreement with Alexi. Most of the story has been deleted, but from the little info we have Alexi23 and Aidan were trying to rebel against the ADL because they did not agree with something Meekota had said (which is nowhere to be found anymore). Aidan and Alexi had talked about forming their own group so they wouldn't have to be under Meekota's control. A few days later Alexi got Sharples' attention when he moved to his Sharples88 account. Most of his comments can be found on Alexi's creations from 1/19/11 and on. Again Alexi was back to show how happy he was to have Sharples back at his with the bullying and downrating. When he made his first post announcing that Sharples was back he started warning Sharples saying that if he got to the third warning he'd press ban, but Sharples didn't care. After his multiple ban threats yet again, to no surprise, nothing happened and he left. On 1/23/11, the date Sharples said Alexi would be banned, he posted a relationship creation announcing a neutral relation instead of a hate relationship. From speculation they probably had discussed it in private, because suddenly he gave sharples 10+ points on his own relationship creation for being able to trust him. Jumping over to 2/23/11 Alexi was suddenly back to hating Sharples. This time he was being completely obvious with how he wanted to "destroy" Shraples. April was where things got confusing, and interesting. On April fools day Alexi apparently started dating the user Apollo9898. It happened when Apollo said he was leaving for good and Alexi didn't realize it was indeed a joke - so he confessed his love to him and he decided to get in this relationship. (At this point in time Alexi was going by the identity of a girl) The day after Alexi made Sharples a birthday present, after him saying it was apparently his birthday which implies they were no longer enemies... Later in April Alexi was suddenly being mass downrated by someone other than Sharples. When he announced it Sharples made comments towards the creation in pity towards him . It is unknown who was downrating him at the time. After being grounded for 2-4 months Alexi returned to say he found out the troll/downrater was Poodal-poo2. Complications For quite a while Alexi had many chatting issues due to, apparently, his mother. He would have to leave Spore on many occasions because he was not allowed to chat with people. Some of this even went on for 4 months. The whole reason was when his mother found out he was dating someone online. Trolling Business and Other Interesting Things 9/17/11 Was the first appearance of Mr Propoganda on Alexi's profile. Though he didn't start downrating his or being rude to him. The first conversations they ever had were normal and nothing bad came from them. The reason for this could be because Alexi had just left the ADL for unknown reasons. During this time Alexi was communicating with Sharples and Mr P on a regular basis and it was all normal conversation. Meekota seemed to never look comfortable with this, with the evidence of his comments. Things got a tad more suspicious when Alexi made a creation announcing he was starting over and would be gone for a while, most of this was because he was unable to chat with out being scared of being discovered by his mom. After reading some certain conversations in the comments of that farewell creation creation and following some other conversations it seemed that Apollo and him had broken up as well. On 4/5/12 Alexi mentioned moving to a different account which was found out to be for trolling. It went nowhere though and he later returned to his main account without an announcement. Relations In the later months of 2011, Alexi's status towards certain people became less known. He wasn't always openly announcing when something major happened in his Spore life. After Alexi gaining and loosing a girlfriend from another side of the internet in early 2012 he started to become obviously closer to Sharples. There is no exact time in which this happened, but some where in middle to late 2012 Alexi was apparently in a love relationship with Sharples. Alexi was very close to Sharples, in ways to the where he actually acquired his email and password. He admitted to logging into his account and seeing multiple of his alt accounts. He said he was allowed to log into the account and make a creation but he never did. This caused Meekota to wonder which side he was on but when asked he covered it up as "looking for evidence" and getting close to the enemy. Alexi hoped to get in a relationship with multiple other people of the community, usually people who had a big spot in his business. But over time such a thing just could never happen due to time and his age. Alexi, as mentioned earlier, did become friends with Mr P but when he was banned they never talked again. At this point Alexi23 became less social, and away from Spore. Occasionally coming online after 2012. Although not as much as before. However, his friends, Sharples88, now under the account Sharples65, continued to chat during early-mid 2013. Alexi23 suddenly went quiet after mid 2013. But returned again in 2014, posting one creation. He continues to chat to Sharples88 in mid June. After around two-three solid years. "Leaving" By late September 2012 Alexi was debating on leaving or not. At this time Sharples was pretty dead activity wise, along with almost everyone else. The MPN was shit and there was literally almost no activity. He seemed to be tired of staring at the quiet community. Creations and comments continued to come through the rest of 2012 and until the new year arrived. In Jan he made a creation saying he really was leaving, but he didn't. After many other "I'm leaving but not really" creations they disappeared and he later just created on his own time, not really caring if he was gone for three months or six.... Growth The old Alexi has since changed. Morei started playing Spore on the account Alexi23 when he was only 10 years old, so many thing from the past have been left behind. Many things can be looked back on and seen as dumb mistakes an 11 year old made, some things really did hurt and some would just rather never be talked about- even on this article. "Alexi23" has since moved to the new Spore account "Morei". He doesn't use it much, but still check for comments. Alt Accounts Zora23 Morei (current using that account) Alexi213 BlindEyes Xx_YomiGana_xX PiggyLou88 Waffles799 (brother's account) Glitckin Category:Sporum members Category:Trolls